Playing the Devil's Advocate
by SiNicaL cHiLD
Summary: D is employed by a town that is plagued by zombies and a Noble tampering with the laws of science. Will D be able to destroy the monster or will the dark secrets living within this shrouded mystery destroy him? ::bordering an M rating::
1. Residence of Evil

**A/N: My first ever 'Vampire Hunter D' fic, the consequence of screaming and clutching my friend for dear life after forcing me to watch Resident Evil: 4 being played. The incident has scarred me for life causing an irrational fear of the undead, flesh-eating freaks. But I digress, any sort of comment, whether a boast, a critical remark, or a flame…please, PLEASE read & review. Have a wonderfully diSTuRbEd day, your lord and master…Kat. _Cough, cough. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Hunter D or it's concept. However, I do have D locked in my basement, where I can love him, and hug him, and pet him, and call him 'my little fluffy'.**

* * *

**RESIDENCE OF EVIL**

CHAPTER 1

A lone figure astride a cyborg horse wandered into the desolate town. Shutters and curtains were drawn as the cold evening crept surreptitiously into every nook and crevice. Autumn leaves cracked beneath the iron-shod hooves of the horse as it came to a halt beneath a bare elm tree. A cold breeze blew the rider's cape to the side, carrying with it the foul odor of decay.

With one swift motion, the rider dismounted, grabbing hold of the equine's reins. He tilted his handsome visage to the rising moon revealing the youthful looks of a man no older than 20. Thin strands of dark hair waved wildly in the bitter wind. He stood there for what seemed like eternity, listening to the sounds of the approaching night. The blue pendant that hung about his neck began to glow vividly. A low, drawn out moan pulsated, joining in the chorus of the night's lullaby. No attempt to grab the long silver sword strung across his back was made.

Another groan ensued, far closer. The youth turned slowly to face a man emerging from the shadows of the town hall. Torn and bloody clothes hung loosely off the man's emaciated form. He stumbled forward, barely keeping his balance. Raising a mauled hand, he attempted to grab at the rider with the remaining three fingers that were barely connected to a stubby mass of flesh. A flash of silver found the sword across the youth's back deeply situated into the man's chest. He continued walking forward, despite the sound of bone grinding against metal. Effortlessly, the rider pulled out the blade and in one fell swoop, weaved an even arc in the sky, lopping off the man's head.

Spurred by the momentum of sailing through the air, the head rolled roughly down the gentle incline leading back toward the steps of the town hall. After watching it disappear into the shadows it came from, the rider returned to the cyborg horse.

Footsteps descending the stone stairs and a light, airy voice made the youth look back. "Impressive."

The rider released the horse's reins, eyeing the young woman before him. Her petite, curvy form was clad in a faded black, military style uniform. A large belt hung limply around her waist, several empty holsters hanging from it; and another strap around her thigh, held a small silver gun. She stepped forward, clutching the decapitated head of the man in one hand. "You must be the Hunter we contacted."

His voice was both soothing and alluring, sending shivers up her spine. "I don't hunt zombies."

She paused by the decomposing body and dropped the head next to it. "Mr. Hardy. He was attacked by a zombie a week ago; left a widow and three children to manage their homestead." She spoke down to the corpse. "And he wasn't the first victim. Zombies don't discriminate: men, women, children, livestock…they've all fallen prey to those undead bastards."

If the youth felt compassion, he certainly didn't let it show. He remained impassive.

The woman lifted her head, tight auburn curls falling back into place. "The zombies aren't the problem; it's the Noble that's producing them. This Noble is tampering with science. And the fact is, I'm not sure this town can stand to bury it's dead more than once much longer. When the Noble began attacking the villagers, we realized that we required a Hunter. We need you to find it and kill it."

He said nothing. The girl took his silence as a signal for her to continue describing the job. "The mayor is willing to pay you 10 million dallas. That's everything our little town has to offer. It should be more than enough."

Another cold wind blew in from the north. When the rider spoke, his words seemed to travel with the gale. "I would like to speak with your mayor."

The girl tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. For a brief moment, she let her serious façade drop and her exquisite features became more apparent. In the dim moonlight, she had caught sight of the handsome face beneath the traveler's hat. Her nose and cheeks flushed crimson, although whether from his beauty or the cold, she didn't know. "The mayor is very ill. I am the acting mayor at present."

She took a deep breath, the frosty air searing her lungs. She removed the glove from her right hand and extended it toward him. "I'm Emily Marlowe, daughter of Mayor Thomas Marlowe."

The rider took her hand. "Vampire Hunter D."

His skin's coldness made her flesh crawl. "Very well. Why don't we go inside where it's warmer? More zombies will be around shortly with fresh blood about."

* * *

The room was softly lit, with a high, resonating ceiling. Shelves lined with books occupied an entire wall, while the opposing one had three large windows covered by satin drapes. Beside the large stone fireplace, sat two armchairs with the Hunter and the mayor's daughter in them.

"I won't keep up false pretenses by pretending to not know what you are." The girl stared at him directly, taking in all of his pallid features. "If there is anything you…desire, we'll see to it."

The stoic Hunter said nothing.

"My father was rather uncomfortable hearing that he would be sharing his home with a dhampir, but please pay him no heed." Her sea-foam green eyes studied him, amazed at the beauty that sat across from her.

"There's really no need. I can rest elsewhere." D's eyes ran over the titles of the hundreds of books that graced the wall. An entire shelf was dedicated to the Nobility and their fabrications.

Emily let out a light laugh. "Please, don't insult me. We have plenty of room here. I'll see to it that a servant prepares you a room."

As if on cue, a butler entered the room carrying a tray with two cups of hot tea. He set the tray down on the end table between the two chairs. The girl leaned forward, picking up the cup and saucer. "Nicholas, would you get a bed ready for our guest?"

"Of course, Ms. Marlowe." He bowed slightly before departing, a frown manifesting on his serene face.

The girl sipped her tea slowly, pulling the cup away and running a tongue over her lips. D watched her movements closely. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Emily set her cup and saucer down on the end table. "Yes, we believe that there's someone assisting the Noble. Villagers have spotted a cloaked figure coming and going at night. It's possible this person is a victim kissed by the Nobility."

D sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating the new turn in the situation. He held his teacup with both hands, but did not drink it. He rose from the chair easily, gliding over to the window. Drawing back the heavy curtain, he stared outside into the inky blackness. The light escaping from the window illuminated a horrific scene playing out right in front of the town hall. Four other zombies had gathered around the decapitated body, feasting hungrily on the fresh meat. One of them, a woman, looked up to the window. Holding a piece of flesh in her hands, she greedily chewed while watching the Hunter intently with her clouded blue eyes.

Emily pulled the drape back further, looking down at the all-too common occurrence. The undead woman hissed at them with a blood drawn mouth and rotting teeth. The words coming from D's mouth were nearly inaudible. "Is there a castle nearby?"

"Not that I know of. We don't travel much beyond the town's limits." The girl closed the curtain and took D's teacup from him, setting it beside its mate on the tray. "However, the zombies come from the east, toward the cemetery."

The Hunter crossed his arms. "I'll go out tomorrow morning, when the night's activities have died down."

"The zombies will still be out, you know." Emily sat on the arm of the chair. "The Noble may be using them as a daytime protection. It's damn near impossible to get to the cemetery no matter what time of day. Unless, of course, you have someone who knows the terrain and how to fight them." She flashed a smile at him, hoping to receive one in return. D, however, remained expressionless.

"Alright, I'll come get you in the morning. Be ready." The Hunter headed towards the door without so much as a backward glance. "But down expect me to protect you."

Emily hugged her shoulders, looking dejected. "I never expect anything." she muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Something I forgot to mention at the top … am I the only person tempted to learn Japanese so I can read the rest of the series instead of waiting for the translation? _sigh_ August is too far away…**


	2. Once Upon A Midnight Dreary

**A/N: Ok, this is going a little slower than I intended, but I'm not expecting this to go beyond 10 chapters, if I ever get to THAT point. You know, I've read a lot of fan fiction, not just VHD, and I've come to the realization that people usually like the sappy, romance stuff. Yeah, ok, who doesn't like picturing D naked, but common' people, the guy has a _little_ self-control. You didn't see Kikuchi-san saddling D up with his female characters…Doris, Lina, Leila, and why is that? Because it adds a little appeal to a plot! There's a line between a well written touchy-feely scene and a lemon/lime/porno. I can see a little bit of sexual tension, because that was included in the original storyline, but to have him banging every half-dressed chickie he meets? Anyway, I've ranted way too much for this chapter. Happy reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: VHD is not mine regrettably, but it won't stop me from drooling over the big pin-up of D in my room.

* * *

**

**ONCE UPON A MIDNIGHT DREARY**

CHAPTER 2

Groans from the approaching zombies hung continuously in the air. The young woman shivered; cold and fear had over taken her. The leather thongs that bound her wrists had irritated the skin to the point of bleeding. The crimson liquid slowly trickled down her arm. She attempted another scream, but only a muffled sound escaped the cloth shoved into her mouth. Her throat was sore and raw from the constant crying. Terrified eyes jumped around the room, looking for any possible exit, but none was to be found.

"Come, come, girl, is it really so bad?"

The raspy voice spurred her heart to beat faster. The Noble approached her, stepping out from beneath the shadows. Garbed in an ornate black and white three-piece suit, he walked toward her with both hands comfortably shoved into his pant's pockets. His black hair hung limply in front of his sallow and pale face. The ethereal face that was bestowed upon most vampires was not evident in this Noble's dark countenance. He looked as lifeless as any of his victims.

A cruel smile manifested over those pallid features. "Why do you tremble so?" His hand ran along her naked side, as his gaunt form slunk down next to her on the bloodstained bed. Her withered form was bound to the head and foot rests, allowing minimal movement.

The woman recoiled from his touch, her eyes wide with fright. Goosebumps littered her skin and she shuddered involuntarily.

The vampire breathed softly, closing his eyes rapturously. "You're bleeding…and I haven't even laid a hand to you." The acrid smell excited him.

His hand cupped her breast. The girl winced as his ice-cold, spidery fingers violated her pure, soft skin.

Drawing his face close to hers, he spoke softly, "So full of life." She watched his mouth anxiously; gruesome fangs concealed behind his thin lips. His presence was both intoxicating and repelling.

The Noble squeezed her breast hard with a hand accustomed to torture and abuse, tracing her outline with his long fingers, and finally coming to a stop at the nape of her neck. "You're so full of life, but trapped in this fragile body."

He leaned over her, lightly kissing her cheek, bringing his mouth down on her neck. Sinking his teeth into her translucent skin, she wailed, biting down on the gag. Her blood flowed freely from the open wounds into the vampire. The terror subsided and a warm, peaceful sensation replaced it. Her cry turned to a moan, transcending subtly from pain to pleasure. She arched up against him, straining against her bonds.

The Noble pulled back, licking his lips. His eyes had turned vermilion with hunger and lust. "I promise to make you so much more."

* * *

D paused in the doorway, staring into the guest bedroom prepared for him. The heavy, gray curtains had been drawn shut, leaving the moonlight to struggle into the interior's darkness. A large, queen-sized bed was covered with a thick, down-filled comforter. The Hunter felt awkward; it had been so long since he could last remember being received warmly. 

"Why'd you do it?" A voice inquired.

D ran his hand along the dresser as he walked the perimeter of the room. "Do what?"

"Take the job." The ominous voice continued. "Was it for the money? The girl? It sure as hell wasn't for the location. This has got to be one of the creepiest places I've ever seen."

The Hunter sat on the edge of the bed, turning his left hand supinely. A small, grotesque face could be seen in the contours of the dhampir's palm. The mouth gaped and the voice's source was revealed. "It wouldn't happen to relate to the experiments your fa—"

D clenched his fist. "Silence." For the first time since he entered the unfortunate town of Merritt, D showed an emotion, that of anger. Gritting his teeth, he gradually released his grip. "If I wanted your opinion, I would've asked for it."

"No need to get so grouchy." The face puckered. "So what is it that really made you take the job?"

D's face was somber. He had no desire to answer the parasite's question. Instead, he found himself pacing the room, unable to sleep, his mind buzzed with troubled thoughts. He wondered himself what had drawn him here. Merritt was like any other village on the Frontier. It had farms and livestock, villagers and the monsters of the night set on eating the villagers. However, something was different about Merritt…something odd.

"Penny for your thoughts?" His left hand attempted to spark a conversation.

A smile flittered at the Hunter's lips for less than a second. Any human wouldn't have been able to notice it. He marveled at his hand's perceptiveness. "It'd take more than a penny for me to disclose my thoughts with you."

"I'll pretend not to take offense." The parasite quickly changed the subject. A one-track mind. "Well, let's walk around a little bit. I'm bored." The small mouth yawned. "Believe it or not, being someone's hand isn't the most exciting thing in the world."

D exited the room, shutting the door noiselessly.

* * *

"I WILL NOT HAVE A DHAMPIR IN MY HOUSE!" the old man managed before falling into a bout of coughs. 

The flames in the hearth licked heartily at the recently added logs. The eerie light illuminated the sickly mayor lying in his four-post bed, with his daughter sitting beside him. He rolled on his side, choking on the blood that arose from his lungs.

Emily touched his shoulder tenderly. "Please, pa…" Hatred coursed through her, but she swallowed the insubordination expanding from her core.

The mayor put a handkerchief to his mouth, coughing once more before continuing. "Put him in the barn with the animals where he belongs!"

"How could you say such a thing, pa?" The girl stood up quickly, throwing her arms down at her sides. Her voice was full of defiance, "You don't know him."

"I know enough." Another cough. "His kind are all alike. Maybe you'll feel differently about him when his teeth are pressed against your skin." His face was beet-red from the lack of oxygen.

"Well I hope he gets to you first." She spat, venom seething from her tone.

The old man attempted to prop himself up on his elbows, but his weakened body allowed only for his head and shoulders to raise slightly. "You hold your tongue, you ungrateful brat!" His chest heaved with every pained breath. "Mayor or not, I am your father and you will listen to me. I to not want that half-blood piece of shit in my home!"

The girl's tight-lipped expression was enough. She turned on her heel and headed for the large oak door, slamming it shut behind her. She was tempted to crumple right there on the floor, shutting out the world with her screams.

Looking up, a rush of embarrassment flooded over her as she spotted the Vampire Hunter passing through the hall. "Oh, D…I'm sorry."

How long had he been listening? How much had he heard? Emily tucked a piece of auburn hair behind her ear nervously. She smiled weakly, before placing a hand on her hip in feigned self-confidence. "So, how do you like your room?"

"It's fine," His voice was hushed and sensuous. "But I think I'll be more welcome outside."

Emily though she heard a soft snicker coming from his waist. He clenched his fists.

"No, please don't." Emily put her hands on his chest. He looked down at her hands and then back up into her face, his cold blue eyes piercing into her. She pulled back, humiliated further. "My father is a senile, old fool with one foot in the grave. If you went out there, you'd be eaten alive." She forced a smile.

She though she could see an air of damaged pride. Was it possible that her father's hateful words had struck a nerve in the stoic dhampir? Emily shrugged the thought off as a passing whim.

"How long has he been sick?" D's words caught her off guard. It certainly wasn't concern for the old man, because this Hunter seemed to want to know every minute detail that might pertain to his bounty.

"Oh, um, about a couple months." She folded her arms flat against her chest. "We've been treating him the best we could. It's consumption, at least, that's what the doctor's say."

He raised an eyebrow. "You disagree?"

"Yes, although the symptoms are that of tuberculosis, there hasn't been a case of it in a millennia. The Nobility eradicated the virus along with hundreds of others."

"What do you think it is then?" The Hunter inquired.

"I'm not sure." Emily looked down, closing her eyes slowly. "He became sick around the same time that my brother was taken by the Noble. Everyone thought his illness was brought on by his son's disappearance."

This piqued D's interest. "Was your brother's body ever found?"

"No, and that's what concerns me most of all. What if he's become like them?" Emily's eyes moistened and her voice quavered. She was no longer that self-assured girl D had seen outside only hours earlier.

The Hunter laid his left hand on her shoulder, caressing the material gently. He turned to leave, winding through the narrow corridors that lead back to his room. Portraits of the Marlowe family adorned the crimson walls; all bearing a striking resemblance to the young woman the dhampir had just left.

D rounded the corner, halting six feet from his room. Standing by the door waiting for him was the butler, Nicholas, whom he had met earlier in the evening. His calm face was complimented with blond locks cut closely to his scalp and a pair of wire-rimmed glasses perched on top of his head. A smooth, black suit hugged his thin frame.

The manservant approached the Hunter. "I had come to see if you were comfortable in your room and found that you weren't there." He paused, eyeing D with mounting suspicion. "You understand how this looks, am I correct?"

D brushed past him, putting his hand on the door handle. The butler's voice stopped him. "Sir, Ms. Marlowe seems to hold you in high esteem and, generally, I trust her judgment. However, I've always been a rather wary man and I feel that I must side with the good mayor and his opinion of you. I would find it also safe to assume that most of those residing in this village feel the same way."

"And what would you have me do?" D spoke to the door.

"Finish your business as quickly as possible and then leave. We don't want any trouble and we also don't want to be forced to take any radical procedures." His voice faded as he headed down the hall to see to his other duties about the house.

The Hunter opened the door and stepped inside. Comfortable in the silence, D's left hand spoke up, not bothering to mince words. "What a freak."

The dhampir faced his open room. "What did you sense when I touched the mayor's daughter?"

"She smelled good and was warm, _very _warm." The parasite growled playfully.

D was rapidly annoyed at his left hand's teasing antics. "Was there anything special about her?"

"Oh, yes. There was certainly _something _special about her." The left hand drawled. "Just what, I can't say. But she's not all there, if that's what you mean; kinda like part of her is missing and was replaced with something else."

"Quite the conundrum. It'll reveal itself soon enough however. Tomorrow perhaps…" With that, the door was closed and the mysterious conversation ended.

* * *

**A/N: Heh, oops, this was supposed to just be like one page and I made an entire chappie. Oh well.**

**Kitala – It was a lil' confusing just getting a "Ahh" and, funny as it is, I didn't even happen to notice you're Canadian (even though I read your bio) until you pointed it out. So if I had any thoughts concerning your intelligence or ability to write articulately, it had nothing to do with your nationality. **

_**O Canada! My home and native land, true patriot love in all thy sons command…**_


	3. Modern Prometheus

**A/N: Whoo! Can you believe it! I finally finished this stupid, goddamn chapter…**

**Ok, calm down, so it's been a long time since I've last updated…I apologize. However, I just bought the 4th book and it instantly thrust me back into the VHD frame of mind. So here is the long-awaited (ha…right) third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Hunter D is not mine…so sad…but it isn't.**

* * *

**MODERN PROMETHEUS**

CHAPTER 3

The Noble's steel gray eyes sullenly studied the creature with morbid fascination. The beast stood roughly six feet tall; it's back curved in painful deformity. Bristly hairs covered its dirt brown skin and two bloodshot eyes were placed far apart on the monster's ugly head.

The vampire rubbed his chin in thought as the werewolf-like creature thrashed in its prison cell. A smile crept on his thin lips. "Are you hungry, Alexander, or would you just like to die now?"

The monster slammed itself up against the bars, its snarling visage mere inches from the Noble's dark features. It bared its beastlike fangs, the words escaping his throat sounding more like a growl than actual speech. "Fuck you," Its muzzle snapped with bone-crushing power. "Jonathan, you piece of shit!"

The Noble's wry smile widened. "I didn't realize that vulgarity came with blood lust. I best make note of that."

The creature thrashed again, hurling itself against the iron bars that separated the two supernatural beings.

The vampire chuckled softly. "This test of mine is proving to be quite intriguing. How long has it been since it started, Alexander? 2 months? 3? Time is quite irrelevant, but your progress, however, isn't." He tented his fingers, continuing to walk down the corridor, leaving his wretched creation to its misery.

His long-legged gait was smooth and steady as his svelte form passed through the mazes that composed his laboratory. Lord Jonathan Auclair shoved a hand in his pocket, while running the other one through his disheveled black hair. He thought back at the creature crawling around on the floor behind him, still screaming in agony. Alexander was not his most successful experiment, but by far his most curious. A vampire deprived of human blood, but systematically fed small doses of werewolf blood every six days. Up until two weeks ago, that is, when all feedings were stopped. The monster that had once been a man was slowly being starved to the point of insanity. A cruel grin played on the Noble's face.

He opened a door at the far end of the hall, stepping into the master chamber. An elegantly adorned coffin was positioned at the far end of the room, resting on an antique mahogany stand. At the center of the room was a desk in which all of the other objects seemed to revolve around: dozens of books stacked oddly here and there, papers strewn everywhere. Jonathan ran his hand along the oaken surface of the desk. Three items were set neatly on it: a crow quill pen, bottle of ink, and a single book: _Organic Chemistry: Volume 2_. This was the only order the room possessed.

Science was Jonathan's life. For centuries he studied the laws of science and the fabrications of medicine. He had dissected and experimented on thousands of unfortunate test subjects, most of which spent their last breath crying out for an act of mercy from the deranged angel of death. None was granted.

Standing beside the desk was the Devil's Advocate wearing a simple, black cloak. "My lord, I've been awaiting you."

"Do you have the information I requested?" The Noble sat on the corner of the writing table.

The Devil's Advocate bowed lightly. "Yes." Removing a piece of paper, the cloaked figure read the messily scribbled penmanship. "There are 37 men, 22 women, and 8 children residing in town. Just outside the town are 5 men, 4 women, and 4 children."

"Very thorough; I'm pleased." The vampire folded his hands on his lap. "And how is our good mayor doing?"

"Not well. The pills I've been giving him are working perfectly. He will not live much longer."

How easy it was to fool those mortals. What could easily be mistaken for tuberculosis was an ingeniously devised powder that produced the same symptoms as consumption and would eventually result in death. Yes, it would have been easier to have bitten the mayor and be done with him once and for all, but such an arrogant, hateful man deserved to die painfully.

"Excellent." The Noble's gaze rested on the door. "I believe that is all we have to discuss. You are free to leave."

"Wait, my lord," The Devil's Advocate paused. "I feel you should know that Merritt has hired a Vampire Hunter as a last measure. He is the Hunter D."

_D. I was beginning to wonder when you'd come for me also._ Jonathan looked back to the cloaked figure. "Thank you. That information should prove most useful. Return tomorrow night if you have any more news."

The Devil's Advocate bowed lower than before and turned to leave. Once he felt safe that he was completely alone, the Noble slammed his fist on the desk in frustration. Losing control of a situation was his greatest fear. _Son of Dracula…do not get in my way._ He wouldn't allow this half-blood to interfere with his work. A smile brushed the vampire's lips. _Maybe I can make this work to my advantage._

Recently, Jonathan had spent his time and effort on creating human life. A modern Frankenstein, a Prometheus among the Nobles, Jonathan began working further on his early experiments with zombies back in the time when the Nobility ruled upon thrones in the Capital. Working under the great Dracula, Jonathan knew no boundaries, no limitations. Times had changed since then, however, with more defiance and insubordination flooding through the human population.

Recently, he began working on human experiments once again. However, a town such as Merritt would not be able to support his hobby long with such a small population. After 500 years of living in his underground castle, it was time he wrapped up his project with the village and left.

"What an intriguing thought," the Noble mused to himself, "a town of the undead."

* * *

D stepped out into the cold morning air from the warm security of the town hall. A low fog crept slowly across the frosted earth carrying the acrid smell of decomposition in its path. The dhampir restored his traveler's hat to his head in one steady motion, shielding himself from the nonexistent light rays that failed to penetrate the gray clouds looming overhead. A force of habit; a curse from his vampiric side.

With a steady gait, the Hunter headed toward the stable just a few blocks down. The fog twisted and danced around D, snaking in his wake. His footsteps rung throughout the many narrow alleyways that branched off the main road.

Something was strange however. The dhampir couldn't help but notice…there were no zombies anywhere. Their stench was heavy in the air, but they were no where to be seen or heard.

Why would they be absent this morning of all mornings? Unless something kept them away, the Noble's underling perhaps: the Devil's Advocate, as the town called him.

D slid open the barn door, stepping into its dark interior. In the far corner, beneath a single candle, a cloaked figure was busy securing the lock to a horse's stall. The stranger righted himself, hearing the Hunter enter. His face was covered beneath a heavy hood.

D's voice was hushed, traveling lightly over his cold lips. "Show yourself."

The figure stood defiantly, "Might I ask where you're going this early in the morning, Hunter?"

_That voice._ The stranger lowered his hood. _Blond hair, wire-rimmed glasses, and a thin black clad form._ The butler's contempt for the dhampir was obviously apparent on the man's generally benevolent face.

"I might ask you the same, Nicholas." D spoke calmly, never once altering the pitch in his voice.

The butler's face tinged red. "I was on an errand to retrieve something for the mayor."

Deceit seethed through Nicholas' words. The butler wasn't telling everything. If the dhampir had more time he would've liked to question the manservant further, but it would have to wait. Emily should be ready by now.

"You didn't answer my question, Hunter." Nicholas recollected himself.

As if he hadn't heard him, D turned to one of the stalls, sliding the lock open. Grabbing hold of the cyborg horse's bridle he led it out, running a hand down the animal's back.

"Hey, Hunter. Answer me."

D plopped a saddle across the horse's withers. "I'm going after the Noble."

Nicholas scoffed. "Then why haven't you left yet?"

"Emily still had to get ready." He secured the cinch, then he let the stirrups fall into place.

"Emily?" The butler swallowed hard. "Ms. Marlowe…she's going with you?"

D put the prepared horse back into its stall to ready a second mount.

His silence was answer enough for Nicholas. But he couldn't let the subject drop. "Why? Wouldn't it be safer _for her_ if she stayed behind?"

The second horse was brought out of its stall and similarly saddled. "She knows how to manage zombies. So what's your concern?"

"It's not the zombies I'm worried about." He stared back coldly at the dhampir.

Without another word, D took the two horses in hand and led them out of the stable. The Hunter couldn't help but think back on Nicholas' bizarre behavior. He seemed to genuinely care about Emily's well being, so wouldn't it have been better for him to remain at the town hall rather than sneaking around in the middle of the night?

Standing outside the town hall, D held tightly onto the reins of the two cyborg horses. They stamped their feet impatiently, letting out muffled whinnies.

With keen ears, D ignored the edgy horses' nickering and tuned into the footsteps approaching from behind. He turned his head to the left, watching the staircase in his peripheral line of sight. A pair of black, knee-high boots descended the steps with ease, almost feline-like. The form slowly came into view: skintight gray uniform, gun holsters and scabbards bouncing off curvy hips, a porcelain face, and long auburn waves.

Emily's lips played into a smile. "You're the early bird, aren't you? Thank you for getting the horses."

D followed her lithe form with his eyes as she gracefully mounted one of the horses. D handed her the reins before he set a foot in the stirrup of his own horse, planting himself solidly in the saddle.

"The zombies come from the east. The cemetery will be our first stop." Emily tugged sharply on the reins, pulling the horse back.

The two riders took off toward the rising sun.

* * *

"My lord?"

A pale and lanky form stood in the doorway. Long, thin hair draped over skeletal shoulders and cold, lifeless eyes stared out from behind a mask-like face.

Jonathan turned to face the half-dead woman. He couldn't help but think of her torturous existence. He saw to it that every moment of her life would be spent in agony and her only true pleasure would come from pleasing her master. For it was her pain that thrilled him. "Yes?"

"Experiment 5a is ready." A frail hand fluttered over the door handle. "Would you like us to send 5b as well?"

"Yes…" An icy smile crept to the Noble's face. "This field test should prove most intriguing."

A sinister laugh echoed in the small room.

* * *

**A/N: I love reviews…the make me happy. So flame me if you want, I don't care. Something is better than nothing.**

**Kitala –** Thanks for the reviews. Hope you're still interested in reading my story even after 3 months of nothing.

**marcusfangirl –** Glad you like it so far.

**Kritikos –** Yeah, well, that goes without saying. In the movie, Doris is one of the most pathetically annoying characters I've ever seen. Right next to Orihime and Kagome.

**prettywalls and lickingwind(ows) –** This is the last time I'm ever letting you read a chapter before it's posted. The "Jonathan, you piece of shit!" was in this chap…not 2. And don't worry…I'll give you more sexy/kinky scenes. Riiiiight.

**scorpa25 –** Sticking is good. I'm glad you enjoyed it.


	4. The Die is Cast

**A/N: You know, I'm just about kicking myself in the ass for putting off this chapter for so long. What can I say? I hate action scenes and important matters kept me in another sect of fanfic-dom. Anyway, you'll notice the zombies and some of the experiments talk (in a foreign language). As I said before, most of this is inspired by Resident Evil 4; if you haven't played/watched it…you don't know what you're missing.**

**Disclaimer: This pathetic reproduction of _Vampire Hunter D_ does not represent the views at nor does it give justice to the masterpiece created by Hideyuki Kikuchi.**

**

* * *

THE DIE IS CAST**

CHAPTER 4

"Maitelé…Maitelé du nësta…" The man mumbled to himself, crouching in the shrubbery and watching anxiously with hollow eyes. He remained fixated on the two cyborg horses and their riders approaching at an alarming speed. His brow furrowed in concentration.

Three small maggots crawled from an open, festering wound on his shoulder, burrowing themselves into his raggedy clothes. He took no notice. A primitive mind, he could only focus on only one objective in a single moment. Of course, he was luckier than most of his kind. He could articulate, accomplish tasks one at a time, and remember things for up to 12 hours. He was like a child in most respects.

The man slowly backed away from his vantage point. The riders were still a good mile or so off. They had yet to reach the forest's edge. Stumbling backwards, the man's empty eyes left the pair and their mounts. He had but one purpose: to announce their arrival. With all the speed he could muster, the man broke into a run, bounding across hill and dale, weaving between the numerous trees that littered the swamp.

The man ran into a clearing, knocking over several headstones with a clumsy gate. "Hatalá! Hatalá!" His warning rang out loudly and clearly. "Hatalá!"

* * *

The rising sun let off an eerie glow that illuminated the Hunter's face, giving his Adonis features a heavenly set. It looked like God Himself was shining down on the dhampir as an act of mercy for cursing him with such a miserable existence.

Emily Marlowe couldn't help but cast a glance in his direction every few minutes, afraid that if she didn't keep checking, he would vanish. As if he wasn't real. As if he was a part of her dream.

The attention the mayor's daughter was giving him did not go without notice. Although D did not acknowledge her looks, he was constantly watching her out of the corner of his eye. The parasite in his left hand had warned him that there was something strange about her, and D had no intention of letting her out of his sight.

Crossing the desolate region, the two observed each other intently, each for separate reasons.

So far their journey had gone on without so much as a word passing between them. But quiet to Emily was almost unheard of. She lavished in the company of conversation and laughter. D was neither. He was always so serious…and staid.

The early morning silence was beginning to get the better of Emily. "Nice weather we're having, isn't it?"

D turned his head to look at her. Emily was hoping to catch anything that might resemble a smile on his countenance, but instead was given the same impassive look he always wore. The Hunter looked onward once more, urging his horse on faster.

_Good one, stupid._ She thought inwardly. _Guess this Hunter's not one for small talk._

Low cast fog licked at the horses' legs as they cantered along the dirt path that snaked through the marshy terrain. Gray storm clouds stirred overhead, threatening to spit down rain on the unfortunate travelers. Disconcerting stillness clung to the air as the two riders pulled into the cemetery.

D's black steed halted sharply, throwing its head back. The dhampir looked around, eyes probing over every tree and embankment. A loud whinny from Emily's mount made the Hunter turn his sights to the mayor's daughter. The horses were panicking. There was _something _nearby.

Yet D was unnaturally calm. "You should head back to the village."

"What? And miss all the fun?" Emily pulled back on the cyborg horse's reins. An unsettling knot had formed in her stomach. Perhaps it would be better to turn back now. "You know, maybe—"

"Quiet." His words came of a surprise to her.

The silence that surrounded her was almost deafening. It unnerved her to not hear a bird singing; it caused her heart to quicken when the wind failed to disturb a single leaf. What could the Hunter possibly hope to hear? It was as if time itself had stood still.

The sun had become obscured behind the clouds and haze that seemed to pour forth from the graveyard. D surveyed his environment a second time. Approximately 50 headstones speckled the dilapidated grounds, which had fallen into disarray months ago. In front of each tombstone was a large hole and mound of earth. Not to mention the lack of a corpse. This, however, was not the work of any grave robber.

A rustling sound came from the nearby bushes. Both riders looked to the source of the foreign sound. D's hand rested on the hilt of his sword. The leaves quickly ceased to move. Several minutes passed and nothing further was heard.

The Hunter dismounted, sword in hand. In a situation where most would walk cautiously, the dhampir stepped up to the bushes as if he had no fear at all. Using the tip of his longsword, he ran it back and forth across the shrub, gently feeling for any obstacle.

Raspy breathing rang softly in D's ear. The Hunter twisted around in a swift 180 degree turn, only to be greeted by a horrific monstrosity lunging at him, teeth bared and claws extended. The unexpected attack left D's sword still at his side. The beast's claws gripped tightly onto the dhampir's shoulders, the nails digging into his flesh. The mere momentum of the creature's speed was enough to knock D off his feet, sending him flying onto his back. The Hunter needed to regain the upper hand. He brought his legs up and gave one sharp kick to the beast's pelvic bone. The brutish creature gave out a low growl. But D's action was enough. The creature flipped head over heels, landing on its back just behind D.

The Hunter wasted no time in getting back onto his feet. He was surprised, however, to see just how quickly the beast had gotten up. The two stared each other down in a stalemate; each waiting for the other to make the first move. What sort of creature was this? It could've easily been mistaken for a werewolf at first glance, but something wasn't right. This monster wasn't built like any werewolf. It was too tall and its whole body seemed to hunch over, as if it was in staggering pain. The hair that covered its skin was scarce and far between and there were no ears or tail to speak of. This was something evolution had no part in. This was the work of a Noble.

Emily had watched the entire scene play out in less than 3 seconds. She had no time to act or help the Hunter in his struggle, when a second beast leapt from the same bushes D had probed. Emily dug her heel into the horse's side, pulling sharply on the left rein. The horse was confused by the sudden order, tossing its head to the side; it spun around, exposing its haunches to the oncoming danger. The second creature's claws dug into the horse's backside. The ear-splitting sound of claws tearing through metal rung throughout the marsh. The horse lost the use of its back legs and fell to the ground, its front legs giving out under the weight. Emily rolled out of the way, less than gracefully. Reaching for the swords on either side of her waist, she quickly unsheathed them, running at the beast, which was busy trying to free itself from the twisted metal of the cyborg horse.

The screeching sound of metal being ripped through did not go without notice from D. He looked back at where he had left the mayor's daughter. She had tumbled off the wreckage that had been her horse and was reaching for the scabbards at her hips. Drawing the swords, she ran at the creature struggling to get out from under the cyborg horse. D made a move to join Emily; it would be easier for the two of them to defend themselves together. But before the Hunter had taken even one step, the werewolf-like beast he had been fighting, moved in front of him, successfully blocking the dhampir's way. The creature snarled, snapping its elongated fangs menacingly. D raised his longsword, bringing it down faster than the eye could see. The monster easily evaded the attack, charging the Hunter again.

Emily slid her right sword in past the second beast's collarbone, letting the thin metal drop down deep into the creature's chest cavity. A howl of pain sounded from the wounded animal's throat. The young woman backed off, steering clear as the black beast rolled helplessly around on the ground, thrashing madly. This _thing_ had indeed been a werewolf, at one point or another. Now, it had become an effective killing machine.

The creature flipped itself onto all fours, blood oozing from the aggravated wound by its neck. Hopping awkwardly over the remains of the cyborg horse, the werewolf came closer to Emily, growling brutally. Milk-white foam dripped from the snarling chops, teeth exposed and ready to rip the woman limb from limb. The smell of decaying meat that only a carnivore carries came in waves that flooded her senses and an irrevocable fear had nestled into her core. Emily swallowed hard. She was never dependant, and she always came out on top.

She dropped her right sword, which had already been kissed by battle and tasted the sweet nectar of its fruit. Her free hand touched the holster on her thigh, elegant fingers unfastening the silver handgun and wrapping around the handle. The werewolf was mere feet away now. The woman slowly began sliding the gun from its cradle.

But the beast acted quicker than anticipated. A sudden lunge found the animal aiming for Emily's throat. She jumped back, but not far enough. The werewolf's claws gouged into her side, tearing easily through flesh and muscle. The woman's first instinct was to drop her left sword and clutch her side. The beast leapt off behind her, turning quickly for a second assault. Emily had let out a cry of surprise, her mouth agape. It felt like she had been ripped open completely. Foreseeing the animal's attack, she tumbled to the side, more or less falling to the ground as the werewolf charged again. As it pivoted for a second time, Emily raised the silver handgun level to the beast's chest. She pulled the trigger, once, twice. Two silver bullets made their way into the animal's upper body, just right of the sternum. The creature recoiled, standing up on two legs, drawing its upper appendages close to its chest. The werewolf's head flew up, letting out one last howl to the clouded sky before collapsing to the earth.

Emily's eyes closed and she took several ragged breaths before she dared open them again. The werewolf had been reverted back to its human state. A severely maimed young man with black hair lay naked on his side, empty blue eyes looking up to the sky. His childish face looked so peaceful, as if all of his suffering had now ended. The young woman recognized him as the butcher's son, who had disappeared months earlier.

The clash of sword against stone reminded Emily that another battle still raged on. She propped her weight onto her elbow, gradually pushing herself up until she was in a sitting position. Biting down on her lip, she forced herself to her feet, ignoring the pain shooting out from the injury on her left side.

Aqua eyes surveyed the on-going assault. D and the monster he fought dodged blow after blow, moving in an obscure dance that covered the graveyard. The beast would swipe at D, barely escaping the longsword that made for its head. The Hunter would leap on top of a gravestone to get a better advantage, evading the claws that intended to gut him.

Emily felt helpless to aid D in his conflict. Blood ran from her side, down her leg in large rivulets, saturating her pants a dark maroon, and dripping onto the dirt to form small pools. The young woman's porcelain fair skin became wan and pale. Shakily, she reholstered her pistol, finally able to admit she could do no more. This was D's fight and his fight alone.

D swiped in a low arc for the beast's legs, but the blow was easily evaded. Two equally matched beings in battle, there would be no fair outcome. Fate's intervention was only a matter of time. The monster snarled again, keeping just a sword's distance from the Hunter. There was no upper hand anymore. The two fought on equal terms on equally suitable terrain, neither having the advantage.

Suddenly the beast stopped, raising its short muzzle into the air, as if smelling for something. A low rumble seeped from its throat and it looked back down at the Hunter. Its eyes had become crimson red with hunger…with bloodlust. The creature promptly turned its sights to the mayor's daughter, licking its lips eagerly. It bounded for the small hill that the young woman stood on, unarmed.

The werewolf-like creature that had been fighting D had suddenly turned and was sprinting in her direction. Caught off guard, Emily reached for her swords, neither of which was there. Her second instinct was to reach for the twin guns on either hip, but as she fumbled with the releases, the monster had already closed the fifty yards that had separated them. The beast straightened itself, towering over the woman. Saliva threatened to drip down on her as the creature inhaled the scent of the crimson liquid that poured from her side freely.

Emily's eyes widened. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She couldn't understand how the young Hunter could just abandon her here. He had left her wounded to face the beast even he couldn't defeat. Then she recalled what he had said last night in the library. _"But don't expect me to protect you."_

Hatred coursed through her. She couldn't blame D. He had done what was right by him. If it had not been for all of those goddamn vampires she wouldn't have to die like this. Her voice quivered. "Fuck the Nobility…"

Her eyes closed. She didn't want to see it coming.

"…Emily?" The brutish and guttural voice questioned her name, as the tip of the Hunter's longsword passed through the monster's chest.

The woman face was enveloped by a look of sheer horror met with recognition. The werewolf-like creature looked solemnly at her even as its body began turning into ashes. Within seconds, the monster had been reduced to a pile of dust, with D standing behind it, sword still extended.

_It had called out her name…

* * *

_

"The first die has been cast," Auclair smiled smugly to himself, "hasn't it, D?"

The Noble watched the battle come to a close. The Vampire Hunter had successfully slain Jonathan's experiment 5b: "Alexander". The Noble detested using names with his experiments, because to him they were no more than lab rats, animals destined to be dissected and tested on all for the false ideology of science.

Ten LCD monitors graced the wall of Jonathan's study, each linked to a camera that had been strategically placed to survey all angles of the cemetery. To say the vampire was impressed was quite the understatement. He had expected the black werewolf alone to be enough to handle both of them. It was a shame that both the overgrown canine and Alexander had failed him.

"Unfortunately for you, Hunter, the cards are in my favor." Jonathan continued to smile. He knew how the dhampir fought; he knew what he could expect from the infamous Hunter now. He chuckled faintly.

A gentle hand caressed the Noble's pallid cheek and a delicate chin came to rest on his shoulder. The woman's soft breath tickled his neck. "You're happy you lost?"

He looked up at her out of the corner of his eye. "Happy? Of course not." Turning in his chair, the Noble's eyes greedily took in the woman's naked form. "But I do consider this has turned to my advantage."

"Oh, really?" She giggled to herself, completely lost in admiration for her capturer. Little modesty restrained her from planting her supple bottom on the vampire's lap, running a hand through his disheveled black hair.

The Noble had already become tired of the woman's presence. She had been so much more desirable when she resisted him. Seeing her straining against her bonds, had been so alluring to the vampire's senses, he couldn't contain himself from taking her.

Now she was simply another doting servant. But the Noble's carnal pleasures extended far beyond any physical beauty. What he desired was for the woman to keep that determination and strong-will, even when he took her to the heights of pleasure she would never know again.

"When will I become more?" Her angelic voice rang in his ear; bring him back from his fantasy. The woman's supple lips kissed his earlobe, traveling down his neck.

"Hmm?" The Noble raised an eyebrow.

In between kisses, she repeated herself. "You said you would make me so much more than what I am. When?"

She playfully nipped at his neck. The corner of Auclair's mouth teased into a smile. "Soon."

His hand ran down her bare thigh, caressing the soft skin. "But for now, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything…" The woman moaned.

The Noble cupped her chin, bringing her face to his. "I want to send out another experiment. Ask Quinn to send out A4. Now, go."

He released his hold on her and very nearly pushed the woman off his lap. She looked back at him, almost pouting. But she knew better than to try the vampire's patience. Draping a white linen over her shoulders, she made her way out of Lord Auclair's study, letting the door shut noiselessly behind her.

Jonathan bit down on his thumb, continuing to watch the Hunter and mayor's daughter on the screens.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo…that was a long, frickin'-ass chapter. **

**Anyway, I did this image a LONG time ago. Since my first chapter of "PtDA" was up. If you want to see Emily Marlowe, her outfit, and weapons…please go to my profile and scroll down till you find the link.**

**So, what'd you think?Was the action easy enough to follow?**

**marcusfangirl – **Maybe…All will come to those who wait…

**Kitala – **Well…at least it wasn't 3 months until this update. Glad you're still interested.

**lucidscreamer –** Thank you so much for the compliment! I'm glad someone recognized that I was attempting to stick close to the novels. I'd love to hear about any authors you have to recommend.

**prettywalls and lickingwind(ows) – **There are plenty of other writers on that do San Francisco. I know you think we're a bunch of crackpot weirdos, so I doubt you'll look around. Tough luck, buddy.

**Kritikos – **Kind of pathetic I have to prompt my best friend to review on my stories. Yes, I know it was a good idea, dah-ling. I am a genius. _Da…_


	5. Kiss of Death

**A/N: Officially my longest story ever! _--waves little flags--_**

**This is just a short little chapter that I HAD to put in. I was minding my own business, drawing our favorite nymphomaniac, sadistic Noble when I realized his picture just looked way too empty. So I decided to have someone else in the picture. Alexander? No. D? No. The Devil's Advocate? No. Well, how about that skinny, creepy girl from Chapter 3? OK! So I decided to put Quinn in the picture and as I was drawing her and deciding what she should wear, I created an entire story about her relationship with Auclair. **

**From that came this chapter. So this is just an extra bit of niceness before we get back to the actual storyline. Chapter 6 will be coming out (hopefully) within the month.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Hunter D _still _isn't mine.

* * *

**

THE KISS OF DEATH

The naked woman pulled the white cloth tighter around her body, goosebumps littered her skin. _It was always so cold._ When did things get so cold?

Her footsteps fell harder than they should have for someone her size. She was angry at Auclair for being so quick to dismiss her. When they were together last night he seemed so passionate, why would he suddenly despise her so?

After all, she had surrendered herself so freely to him. She would do anything for him. But instead he treats her like his messenger, sending orders to that girl.

_Quinn. That anorexic bitch…_ A burning hatred settled in the woman's core. Why did she need to tell _Quinn _to do something? Why couldn't she do it?

The woman rounded the corner in the last corridor. She lightened her steps, slowly easing into Auclair's bedroom. Curious eyes probed the room. She had never been in here before. It was a cluttered mess with books and papers stacked everywhere. A beautiful old coffin, a bare desk, and an antique wardrobe were the only pieces of furniture in the small room. This wasn't exactly the most _elegant _room in the underground manor.

The faint dance of a candle lit up the back wall. Someone else was in the room.

The woman carefully stepped in, eyes wide and nervous. The emaciated form of a young girl set the candlestick on the desk and opened one of the wardrobe's doors. Quinn…

The girl's short dress draped off her thin shoulders and the material clung tightly to her protruding ribcage. Frail legs that looked like they were barely able to carry any weight at all and long thin hair that hung loosely in waves down her back.

The woman watched the skeletal form of the girl remove a black tailcoat from the wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" The words came out before the woman could stop them.

Quinn looked behind her, not in the least bit surprised. The girl's doll-like face was unnaturally thin. "My lord detests such dank smell. He requires clean clothes nightly."

She went back to her work, setting out a pair of pants, being careful not to crease them.

The woman carried on unabashed. "You do his laundry? What are you? His maid?"

"I take care of my master's needs." A gray vest was laid on top of the outfit.

"That explains the dress, right?"

Cold eyes glanced up quickly at the woman. "I see you take care of some of his needs as well. That explains your lack of such dress, correct?"

Her face reddened. She wrapped the linen even tighter around her frame. Flustered, the woman decided to change the subject. She didn't want any questions directed to her. "Lord Auclair wants you to ready experiment A4."

"Very well." A high-collared white shirt was laid out. "Thank you."

The woman continued to stare. _The audacity of that bitch._ "You clean his clothes, prepare his experiments, and oversee all of the servants. How did you get so much authority?" Spitefulness seething from her tone.

The girl paused, bony hands clutching a black tie. "Millennia ago, my lord had a fondness for the finer sex of his species. He hated the humans with every fiber of his being and so would only feed on other vampires. For a brief century, I was his favorite. I felt so very fortunate. Many of the ladies of the Nobility were envious of me. For my lord is very powerful. He takes orders only from Dracula himself."

_She is a vampire…_ The woman's throat constricted involuntarily.

Quinn held the tie tighter, knuckles whitening. "The only condition for me to stay in my master's presence was that I mustn't feed on humans. I was denied their blood, because my lord did not want my lips tainted before reaching his."

The girl's glassy eyes made contact with the woman's. "I have cared for my master's every need for 10,000 years and I have not had human blood in all that time."

The woman's heart rate began to increase. Jealousy had suddenly combined with fear.

The corner of Quinn's lip twitched, perhaps the closest thing to a smile the girl could muster. "Do you know why?" Her voice was completely monotone.

Biting her lip, she shook her head.

"Because I had hoped that my lord would love me." Her soulless eyes bore right through the woman into the hall behind her. "But he will never return my love. I know that now."

Quinn set the wrinkled tie down on the stack of clothes and with short steps walked past the woman standing in the doorway, carrying with her a scent of flowers. But it was the cold that traveled in her wake that sent shivers down the woman's spine.

* * *

Quinn left her standing in the doorway. She extended an arm, running it down the wall as she headed for the laboratory. A wave of anguished cries grew louder as the thin girl came closer to the cells that held the tortured beasts. Thousands of years ago, she may have felt sorry for them, but now she felt longing. Too many years had she been suffering their fate, but their end would soon be coming. She was dying for all eternity. 

After so long the coldness had finally stopped. It was her life's purpose to keep her master company and take care of him. It's what made her feel she actually had a purpose. It's what made her feel needed.

"Please…help me…" A man's hand reached out between the bars and grabbed her bony ankle.

Quinn stopped in her tracks, turning her head slightly to look down at the man. A large tumor grew off his neck and had consumed most of his face; and large sections of skin and flesh were dripping off his bones.

The girl blinked slowly and her mouth tightened into a Cupid's bow. Her master, Lord Jonathan Auclair, was an intelligent man. Everything he did had a purpose…all of his scientific experiments…it was for the best.

Quinn pulled her leg free of the man's grasp. "It's for the best."

"No, please…" He began to sob.

She began walking again, ignoring the creatures' pleas for help.

* * *

Habitually, Jonathan ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't bring himself to focus on the monitors. His mind was swimming with ideas. 

Maybe it would've been better to send A2 or C7. There was no chance to second guess himself. Quinn would've already released the experiment by now.

Jonathan smiled softly.

She always did as she was told.

Three thousand years ago, the Nobility had shunned Jonathan. They told him he had taken it too far. Testing on vampires was strictly prohibited and Auclair had crossed that boundary. The lords and ladies of the Capital told Jonathan if he didn't leave by his own will, they would force him to leave and be stripped of all titles. Even the vampire king was distressed by his behavior.

To avoid the immediate situation and let the matter die down, Auclair decided to go to sleep. Quinn was the only one who had stayed with him through the entire ordeal and the only one Auclair trusted enough to watch him while he slept.

A year ago, Jonathan awoke to the smell of violets and her sitting in the same seat, covered in dust and cobwebs. She was so much thinner and her eyes no longer shone. She was no longer beautiful; she looked like a sad porcelain doll. He dressed her to his taste, making her look more like the little girl she resembled.

Every evening at twilight, she bathed him, helped him dress, and organize papers for the night's activities. She would watch over the experiments and help to analyze menial results. Her reward was simply being with Jonathan, being able to taste the sweet blood of immortality.

The Noble closed his eyes, his lips twisting into a cynical smile.

She was so loyal. So dependable.

Auclair tented his fingers, musing over his devoted servant.

* * *

**A/N: Exciting, right? **

**Like I said, this was a last-minute, one-nighter; took all of 30 minutes. I just felt this might be valuable information since Quinn will be a big character later on in the ending. **


End file.
